Watch Your Hands
by The Lost Rozen Maiden
Summary: The nights can be long and cold in Jun's bedroom... Shinku x Jun


**Summary: **The nights can be long and cold in Jun's bedroom...

**Genre(s): **Romance

**Character(s): **Shinku, Jun S.

**Pairing(s):** Shinku x Jun

**Story Type: **One-shot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rozen Maiden

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>_**Watch Your Hands**_** ***

The brilliant nighttime moon shone down on the Sakurada Household, gleaming gently off of the windows of the upper story bedroom. Jun Sakurada sat at his desk, rhythmically thumping the end of his pencil against his chin as he attempted to solve a complex mathematical problem. Suddenly a loud, yet soft yawn caused Jun's ears to perk up, though he did not look away from his homework.

"Good night nano," Hinaichigo said softly as she lethargically hopped off Jun's bed and dragged herself to her case.

"Night," Jun replied absently as he heard a wooden lid open then close shut behind him. A few minutes passed before Jun looked over to his bed.

"You aren't going to join her?" he asked the doll sitting primly on his bed, an overly large book in her small hands. Shinku looked up momentarily at Jun before she returned her gaze to her book.

"I am reading," she stated factually before falling silent.

"Whatever then," Jun replied passively as he turned his attention to his homework.

Two hours passed, with Jun casting the occasional glance over his shoulder at Shinku, who stoically remained on his bed, seemingly engrossed in the book.

_'She's been staying up really late lately...this can't be good for her,'_ Jun thought absently as he wrote down an answer to a mathematics problem. _'Well, she is a magical doll, what would I know about how they function?'_ he thought as he pushed the matter from his mind.

Another hour passed before Jun noticed that it was one o'clock in the morning. _'Woah it's, that late already?' _he realized in surprise as he scratched his head and yawned from sudden exhaustion.

Jun set his pencil down and pushed himself away from the desk, standing from his chair. After he stretched, he noticed that Shinku was still on his bed, reading the very same book.

"Shinku?" he called out curiously, surprised to see that the doll was still awake. Shinku did not respond, instead casually flipping a page. Jun oddly noted that the blonde doll's eyes were drooping slightly, however. She looked tired, yet kept reading anyway.

"Oi, Shinku," Jun said more firmly and slightly irately as he walked over and loomed over the small girl. "It's late, I want to sleep now, so get off my bed."

Shinku promptly closed her book before staring up at Jun. "I did not realize it was so late. However, that does not give you the right to command me, servant," she replied simply as she hopped off the bed and gave Jun a firm kick to the ankle. Jun felt a sting in his foot, though it was not as bad as usual, almost as if her kick had been devoid of its normal spite and energy.

"Well, good night, then," Jun replied in irritation, though the blow had not hurt too much, it was her attitude that annoyed him, as always. Shinku placed her book onto her corner of the bookshelf then went to her case, popping the lid open.

"Good night," she replied, the softness in her voice indicating her exhaustion then she lay down in her case and firmly closed the lid.

_'Seriously, what's with her lately? All she does is stay up and read,'_ he thought in annoyance as he changed into his pajamas, turned the light out, and slid into bed.

Jun stared up at the ceiling, the moonlight shining in through his window and onto the lower half of his bed. He was just about to fall asleep, his eyelids slowly drooping shut, when he heard a whimper that startled him. Jun propped himself up on his elbows and surveyed the room, but neither saw nor heard a thing.

_'These dolls really are going to drive me insane...'_ he thought as he flopped back down and turned on his side. Finally, he managed to find sleep.

*** Rozen Maiden ***

A sudden, loud noise startled Jun from his slumber and he slowly blinked his tired eyes before blearily looked out of his window to see that the moon was still high in the sky. He scanned his room for the source of the disturbance, then sat up and put his glasses on and stared in surprise at what he saw.

"Shinku..?" he called out, fatigue clear in his voice as he spotted the doll on her knees inside her case, her hands supporting her as she stared down at the bottom of the box, panting and gasping heavily and erratically.

At the sound of her name, the blonde slowly looked up and met Jun's gaze. Her eyes were wide and Jun could see fright deep behind the ocean blue orbs. Shinku shakily gulped down her whimpering and tried to compose herself in an attempt to salvage her dignity.

"W-what is it, servant?" she shot back proudly, though her voice shook despite her attempts to control it.

"What's wrong?" Jun replied, the genuine concern showing through his sleepiness and slight irritation at being woken. Shinku stood inside her case and smoothed down her dress.

"Nothing is wrong, I am fine," she replied passively as she made a show of fluffing out then flattening the fine garment.

_'Yeah, right,'_ Jun replied sarcastically in his mind. "It's obvious that something's wrong," Jun pressed.

Shinku looked contemplative as her proud facade wavered for just a moment, making her look vulnerable.

"You know, I've kinda been worried about you lately, you've been staying up late, and this isn't the first time I've seen you like this..." Jun continued, a light, awkward blush entering his cheeks as he openly admitted his concern for the troublesome doll. Shinku looked taken aback slightly, her eyes widening again before softening.

"It is nothing, go back to sleep..." Shinku replied after a moment. A momentary silence hung over the two as Shinku prepared to lay back down in her case.

_'I can't believe I'm about to say this...'_ Jun thought as he sighed at himself. _'Can't believe I care so much about a doll's feelings.'_

"Hey, Shinku..." Jun called out uneasily, which caught the attention of the small girl, who then turned her curious gaze back to the young boy. "You know...if you want, you can sleep up here with me," Jun offered shakily as he blushed out of embarrassment. Shinku took on a look of surprise, bordering on shock, but she was quick to recompose herself and take on her usual air of superiority.

"You forget yourself, Jun, why should a master sleep with her servant? Honestly, know your place," she replied firmly and haughtily, sighing at the incredulousness of Jun's offer. Jun went scarlet from anger at being shot down in such a manner after offering to do something so embarrassing for her sake.

"Well fine then, feel bad for all I care!" he replied furiously as he lay down on his side, facing the wall. Shinku did not respond, a prideful scowl slowly setting into her features.

_'Damn that doll! All I do for her and yet she's still on with this 'servant' nonsense!'_ Jun mentally seethed as he wrapped himself up in his covers.

A few moments of silence passed before Jun felt a soft shudder run through his bed, which was shortly followed by the mattress sinking in slightly just behind him, causing Jun to turn and sit up.

"Eh?" he cried out in surprise as he discovered Shinku standing on the edge of mattress. "Shinku?" he asked, stunned.

"Since you are my servant, and therefore everything you own is actually mine, I have decided to indulge in sleeping upon this bed, just this once," Shinku replied proudly, though Jun could detect a strangely vulnerable undertone in the doll's voice. Jun stared at Shinku for a moment in amused silence.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, then," he replied. Shinku whipped her hair out and smacked Jun solidly on the forehead.

"Do not take that tone with me," she commanded superiorly. "This bed simply looks comfortable; I am willing to give sleeping on it a try. You should feel honored that I would grace your presence in such a manner."

Jun irately rubbed at his forehead. "Fine, sleep there all you want," he replied before returning to his former laying position.

_'Jeez, she never changes,'_ he thought as he felt Shinku lay down on the mattress behind him. _'Though...'_ he mentally interjected as a light blush entered his features. 'It _is kind of nice having her there.' _A smile slowly spread on his cheeks as he settled back in, ready to fall asleep.

"Jun?"

Jun perked up yet again as he heard Shinku call his name. "What is it this time?" he asked wearily. There was a short silence before he received a reply.

"I am cold, Jun, shield me from the cold with your body," she replied rather bluntly. Jun shot up in bed and stared down at the doll.

"Eh?" he cried out in shock. Shinku slowly sat up and tried her best to look annoyed, though the faintest of blushes could be seen on her pale cheeks.

"Honestly, making such a big deal out of this. A servant should be willing to die for his master. Shielding one's master from the cold should be considered an honor!" she replied adamantly.

Jun grabbed at his head and grit his teeth in irritation. _'This doll is going to give me an ulcer.'_

"Why can't you sleep under the covers like I do?" he asked, pointing out this obvious fact. Shinku's blush deepened, making it just barely visible as she did her best to look authoritative.

"This flimsy material provides inadequate protection against low temperatures," she replied as it if were the most obvious thing as she picked at the sheets at the same time.

_'Coming from the girl always wearing a Victorian-era dress...'_ Jun thought as the irony stung. "Alright, alright," Jun relented as he lay back down facing Shinku.

In response, Shinku lay back down against the bed herself and curled up slightly on her side, clearly the position she was most used from sleeping in her case. Jun slowly and awkwardly reached out and slipped his hands underneath her arms.

"Watch your hands," she lectured sternly as she gave his knuckle a light slap. Jun scowled as he gently pulled the doll closer towards him and held her against his chest, cradling her in one arm as he gently laid the other over her.

"H-happy?" Jun asked uneasily as he blushed in embarrassment. _'Now I'm sleeping with dolls...'_

"Y-yes, it is quite warm now," Shinku replied, her voice oddly shaky.

"You OK?" Jun asked as he detected the odd waver.

"I am fine," Shinku replied as she steadied her voice. Shinku seemed to relax into Jun's embrace, her breathing becoming softer and quieter. _'It's so strange how she's so warm; these dolls really are unique...' _Jun thought as he absently held Shinku tighter against himself.

Strangely, as time passed, Jun found that he was unable to sleep; his mind restlessly kept wandering back to the doll cradled safely in his arms. After awhile it became apparent that Shinku had fallen asleep, yet she did not shudder awake, panting or whimpering as she had so often recently; in fact she had never seemed so at peace. Jun glanced down at her calm, sleeping features and smiled a little.

_'It's almost like she's a different person when she's sleeping...almost like she won't be bossing me around later,'_ Jun mentally joked, though with a warm sincere undertone as he gently brushed a stray blonde lock out of Shinku's face. Finally, after what felt like hours, Jun was finally able to drift off to sleep, Shinku gently cradled in his arms.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Commentary:<strong> This is my first Rozen Maiden story, so I hope I did a good job! Shinku is one of my favorite characters and it was a lot of fun writing her! I hope you all enjoyed, and all criticism is welcomed!


End file.
